User blog:TheLastHappyPotato/Heroes and Villains Posting some Villains here so I can use them later
Character Template Stats Health: - (-) Attack: - (-) Defence: - (-) Power: - (-) Speed: - Powers: ?': ? '(? turn Cooldown) ?': ? '(? turn Cooldown) ?': ? '(? turn Cooldown) Passives: ?''': ? ---- '''Name: ''The Harmless Old Man'' Known Profile: The Harmless old man was once a being so powerful, even the Gods feared him. When the Gods offered him anything in exchange for his power, he asked for immortality... The Gods in their wisdom game him his wish with one caviat, there must be one way to kill him. The old man smiled as he spoke his next words. Stats: HP - 0 (1) Attack - 0 (0) Defense - 0 (0) Power Source - 0 (1%) Speed - 0 Powers: Little bit left in me: 'The Old man punches a random opponent, dealing 1 damage. '(3 turn cooldown) My old friend: The old man summons an Avatar (5 turn cooldown) Passives: Immortality: '''The Old man cannot take damage from basic attacks. All powers used on him at any point will fail, and he is immune to all statuses except for freezing. ---- '''Avatar Stats: HP - 20 (80) Attack - 5 (10) Defense - 10 (5) Power Source - 0 (0%) Speed - 3 Powers: The Gods feared this: 'An opponent is blasted with ??? fury for 10-30 damage. They are also drained, and given 2 other status effects, then their health stat is reduced by 1 for the encounter. '(3 turn cooldown) Passsives: Merely an Avatar: '''The Avatar will instantly dissapate if the Harmless Old Man is killed The Merchant Health- 300 (1200) Attack- 5 (10) Defence- 30 (15, applies to powers) Power- 15 (15) Speed- 10 '''Powers: Rob: The Merchant literally robs an item off of someone. Alternatively they rob $10 from them. (1 turn cooldown) Power Swipe: The Merchant somehow steals a Power from someone. They lose it and the Merchant gains it. (3 turn cooldown) Infuse item: The Merchant transforms 2 items into new slaves, with 80 stat points to distribute between them. (10 turn cooldown) Passives: Colorful punch: Each of the Merchant's basic attacks give a random status effect to the target Powered Armor: '''The Merchant's defense applies to powers '''Screw you!: The Merchant is vengeful towards Jack and Mortaelis for attacking him back on floor 5. He has developed countermeasures to Mortaelis and Jack's abilities. None of their powers will work on him. Self-healing nanites: '''The Merchant will heal 3 health at the end of each of their turns. '''Antikinetic Field: The Merchant has a forcefield that resists extreme kinetic force, and will be unaffected by anything that would deal more than 50 damage to them. Conversely, he cannot deal more than 50 damage either. Speedy boots: Twice per floor, the Merchant can take 2 actions on his turn rather than 1. ---- Name: 'Vaughn Background: ''A bright young superhero with Psyonic abilities got into an accident at a young age and now contains many Cyborg impants, it appears the Merchant has infused sentience into their implants, forcing their body into servitude... 'Stat Points: ' HP - 8 (32) Attack - 2 (4) Defense - 0 Power Source - 15 (15) Speed - 10 '''Powers: Siphon Strength-''' Vaughn throws a weirdly shaped device at an enemy delivering a shock and quickly returning to him after colliding. This first cast does 50 damage and records the enemy’s highest stat as X. After this is used, Vaughn’s next basic attack transfers this energy into a discharge of Psionic energy taking the shape of a beam, dealing his basic attack damage to the original target, and causing a discharge that deals X damage to be distributed among enemies to Vaughn's choosing. '''(6 turn cooldown) Gravity Field-''' Vaughn throws a device on the ground, quickly erecting into a field of hypergravity, forcing those not quick enough onto the ground, rendering them immobile. When this is used, all enemies have a 75% chance to escape the field in time and a 25% chance to be dragged to the center of the field and effectively be stunned (unable to act) for a turn. Vaughn’s abilities deal an additional 10 damage to them while they are stunned by the gravity field. '''(9 turn cooldown) Death Ray- 'Vaughn shoots an energized ray from his synthetic arm, choosing three targets to dealing 30 damage to and reducing each of their defenses by 10 until they take a turn. If their defense is negative, they take extra damage against everything equal to their defense/2 '(5 turn cooldown) Passives: ' '''Progress!-' Vaughn is still working on himself constantly, evolving and adapting to become more powerful to fit situations at hand. He may spend a certain amount of money/items and/or time to empower his powers or stats via Augmentation. He may have one Augmentation per power, increasing the ability’s versatility or damage, giving it another use, passive, toggle or increasing his stats. These must be decided by the gamemaster how expensive such augments can be, how much time they can take, how far they can be upgraded, restrictions they may have, and what components, as well as which ones are needed in this list to make it. '''Crafted Body and Perfect Mind- '''Vaughn is a Psionicist, Scientist, Mage and Cyborg. Due to his mental shield, he is immune to negative mind altering effects and situations or powers describing such attacks or statuses. (Ex. Negative Effect from Scared: “...1/2 chance to become paralyzed with fear when trying to attack the target that gives off this status”) Due to his cyborg nature, he is also immune to being Poisoned. ---- '''Name: '''Ito Kenji '''Background: ''A gambling superhero/lawyer with a thing for justice, Ito was the one who assembled the original group to take on the tower. On floor 5, he made a deal with an old man that if Ito's group could get to floor 20'' Either this bargan has been grossly violated, or it has been sealed in some manner, for Ito now stands with the harmless Old man Stats: ''' HP - 5 (20) Attack - 4 (8) Defense - 4 (2) Power Source - 7 (7) Speed - 7 '''Powers: Lucky Toss -''' Ito rolls a die at an enemy (RNG 1-6). Each value does its amount of damage (1=1 damage, 4=4 damage), plus a special effect: 1 cuts the enemies highest non-HP stat in half, 2 poisons them, 3 sets them on fire, 4 makes them angry and forces them to use basic attacks against Ito for the next two turns, 5 freezes them, and 6 makes Ito's next basic attack crit. '''(2 turn cooldown) Shuffle the deck... -''' Ito shuffles 12 cards and throws them at all enemies. Each card that is Hearts (RNG 1-4, if it's 2 it's Hearts) hits a random enemy for 6 damage. '''(Damage done/5 rounded down turn cooldown) Intimidation -''' Ito, channeling his abilities from his days as a prosecutor, puts pressure on one enemy. This reduces their attack by X (X cannot be greater than 4). However, if said enemy is Vengeful this ability instead removes that effect. '''(2X turn cooldown) (From Mutation) Misty Legs: Ito's legs suddenly burst into mist. Every ally of Ito is healed by 3 and Ito's speed is reduced by 2 for two turns. (Cannot be voluntarily activated) (From Mutation) Purple Eyes: Ito's mutated eyes stare into an opponent and steals their Power. One of Ito's Powers loses a turn of cooldown, and one of an opponent's Powers gains one. This ability is then drained. (4 turn cooldown) (From Mutation) Healing Hands: Ito's hands glow as he puts them on a being. The being is healed by an amount equal to the being's Power stat. (7 turn cooldown) Passives: Gambler's Intuition -''' Ito can predict oncoming attacks, and thus has a chance to dodge. The chance starts as 1/128, but every time in an encounter he succesfully dodges the chance is doubled (1/64, 1/32). When a dodge occurs at 1/8, Ito loses focus and the counter starts over again (1/128 chance to dodge). 'Case Closed -' When an enemy dies, Ito rallies this success among his teammates, increasing each of their Attacks by 1 for 2 turns. This effect stacks. (From Mutation) '''Ethereal Legs: Ito's legs were mutated by a malfunctioning Healing Pod. Whenever Ito uses a power, there is a 5% chance that Ito will use Misty Legs instead. This cannot happen twice in a row however. (From Mutation) Purple Eyes: Ito's eyes were mutated, now, whenever Ito is about to be drained, there is a 20% chance that Ito will be unaffected. (From Mutation) Healing hands: Ito's hands can glow whenever he wants them to. However, whenever Ito (basic) attacks an enemy, there is a 7% chance Ito's Healing hands ability will trigger, if it is not on cooldown. (From Mutation) Power Absorption: Whenever Ito targets a creature with an attack or power, there is a 1% chance that every single power that creature has is put on cooldown as if it were just used ---- Fire Elemental Stats: HP: 10 (40) Attack: 2 (4) Defense: 0 (0) Power Source: 6 (6) Speed: 2 Powers: Fire Blast: 'An opponent is blasted with pure heat, dealing 10 damage '(3 turn cooldown) Passive: Being of Fire: Each Attack sets the attacked target on fire. Each attack made on the Fire elemental sets them on fire. Weakness: If the Fire Elemental is about to be frozen, they instead become Scared and take 5 damage. Immunities: The Fire Elemental cannot be set on fire or frozen. ---- Water Elemental Stats: HP: 9 (36) Attack: 1 (2) Defense: 0 (0) Power Source: 5 (5) Speed: 5 Powers: Drain: 'Slurps the life out of a target, draining them, taking 15 health from them, and healing by that much. '(4 turn cooldown) Water Bomb: The Water Elemental bursts, dealing 5 damage to each opponent with a 25% chance to freeze each one.' (3 turn cooldown)' Passive: Wet: All attacks and Powers will put out fires on their targets. Immunities: The Water Elemental cannot be injured or on Fire Category:Blog posts